Hircine
Hircine é o Príncipe Daedrico conhecido como o espírito da caça, o esporte dos Daedra; o grande jogo, a perseguição e o sacrifício dos mortais. Ele também é conhecido como "O Caçador dos Príncipes" e o "Pai dos Homens-Bestas". Hircine é o criador da Licantropia. Seu reino em Oblivion chama-se Terrenos de Caça, um lugar de intermináveis florestas densas, labirintos e salas enigmáticas. Hircine is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, and is known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts. Hircine created the various therianthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts, and is therefore the guardian of were-creatures. They reflect his sphere admirably, hunting at night and being hunted by day. Hircine's existence appears to have been discovered later than other Daedric Princes, as he doesn't appear in the most ancient records and summonings of him were rare or non-existent. Hircine is a sportsman who enjoys giving his prey a chance for victory, however small. He is typically portrayed with a great spear and either the head or skull of a deer. Hircine's enemy is Ebonarm and his summoning day is 5th of Mid Year. Hircine appeared in 16 Accords of Madness, Volume VI, where he created "weredaedroth" - Hircine's most deadly hunter; however, the monster was tricked into committing suicide, causing the Prince of the Hunt to curse the peak where it happened. When the forces of Mehrunes Dagon attacked the Battlespire during the Imperial Simulacrum, Hircine's Wild Hunt was taking place in the small pocket realm known as the Chimera of Desolation. On a quest to defeat Dagon, the Hero of Battlespire passed through the realm and became the Hare of the hunt. Using the Savior's Hide and the Spear of Bitter Mercy, the hero defeated the Huntsman, the Herne Egahirn, and escaped the realm. Plano de Oblivion The Hunting Grounds is a realm of Oblivion created and ruled over by Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt.12 It has been described as a realm of dense woodland and vast grasslands populated by werebears, wild cattle and unicorns. It is full of endless mazes inhabited by vicious creatures such as bears, wolves, werecreatures, and Daedra. These creatures are generally much larger than their counterparts in the mortal realm. Invocação Hircine pode ser invocado em 5 do Meio-Ano. História O passado de Hircine o Espírito da Caça é assunto de muita discussão. Ele nunca fora visto ou sequer conhecido nas primeiras histórias de Nirn. Alguns estudiosos acreditam que é por que ele não era um dos Príncipes Daedric originais, mas sim que ele foi criado ou algo parecido, semelhante a Malacath. No entanto, isso é contraditório já que ele é o responsável por criar os licantropos, e a doença é conhecida desde a Era Meretica. Hircine também costuma aparecer no plano mortal a cada mil anos; mas não para destruir, como a maioria dos outros Príncipes, mas para apreciar uma grande caçada conhecida como Profecia da Lua-de-Sangue. Profecia da Lua-de-Sangue A Profecia da Lua-de-Sangue é uma lenda dos Skaal, um grupo de Nórdicos nativos de Solstheim. Conta sobre a Caça de Hircine, um evento que acontece a cada Era quando o Príncipe entra em Mundus e libera seus Cães sobre a terra. A Caçada é precedida por quatro sinais. O primeiro é a chegada dos "Cães", quando lobisomens aparecem na ilha. O segundo é o "Fogo do Olho de Vidro", pilar de fogo que aparece na superfície do Lago congelado Fjalding. O terceiro é "Lembrança Triste", um massacre de horkers, onde os corpos ficam encalhados por praticamente toda a costa norte da ilha. O último sinal é o que dá nome a profecia, a "Lua-de-Sangue", quando secunda fica vermelha com o sangue das Presas de Hircine. The Bloodmoon Prophecy is a legend of the Skaal, a native group of Nords from Solstheim. It foretells the Hunt of Hircine, an event which happens every era when the Prince enters Mundus and releases his Hounds upon the land. The Hunt is proceeded by four signs. The first is the coming of the "Hounds", when werewolves appear on the island. The second is the "Fire from the Eye of Glass", a pillar of fire which appears on the surface of the frozen Lake Fjalding. The third is the "Tide of Woe", a horker massacre, the bodies of which then wash up all along the island's northern coast. The final sign is the namesake of the prophecy: the "Bloodmoon", when Secunda turns crimson from the blood of the Hunter's Prey. After the four signs is something called the "Hunter's Game", which varies from era to era. The game might involve the hunting of an entire tribe, or just one man. After the hunt, Hircine returns to his realm for another era. The most recent Bloodmoon Prophecy was in 3E 427. It took place within the Mortrag Glacier. Hircine summoned the island's three champions to take part in the hunt: Karstaag the Frost Giant; Captain Falx Carius of Fort Frostmoth; and Tharsten Heart-Fang, leader of the Skaal and wielder of Hircine's Ring. It is unknown if the Nerevarine took part in the Hunt as a Hound or as Prey. The Prey had to navigate a maze filled with werewolves to reach the Hunter. The Nerevarine made it through the maze, but in order to escape the Hunt it was required to fight an aspect of Hircine (Strength, Speed, or Guile). The Nerevarine succeeded in defeating the Hunter, causing the glacier to collapse and ending the Hunt of Hircine. Neither Hircine's Hunts nor the Bloodmoon are limited to the island of Solstheim. Hircine stages the Wild Hunt in the Chimera of Desolation, which is usually an entirely daedric affair. The Bloodmoon is known to appear on Tamriel wherever Hircine has designated a hunt. By 4E 201, the Bloodmoon Prophecy was seemingly a thing of the past. The werewolves of Solstheim had been reduced to only the few members of the Frostmoon Pack. Their alpha, Majni, still held the remaining blessed rings from their past hunts. The island also saw a rise in the number of werebears, who were laying claim to werewolf territories. Opinião Popular e Veneração Hircine é um dos mais venerados, ou mesmo, o Príncipe Daedrico mais aceito. Embora todos os Daedra não sejam tolerados pela sociedade convencional Imperial, ele sempre é venerado por um grande número de pessoas comparado com outros Príncipe Daedrico, mesmo que ele não se importe com isso. Ele é o pai das homens-bestas, e é venerado por todo tipo de criatura que esteja infectada por licantropia como; Lobisomens, Porcosomens, Ursosomens, Leãosomens e Crocodilomens. Ele respeita e até mesmo ora por essas criaturas atingiram alguma façanha durante a caçada, uma qualidade rara para um Daedra. Ele é frequentemente visto como o mais honrado caçador a andar em qualquer plano de existência, e por isso ele é frequentemente bem visto por alguns caçadores e pescadores. Personalidade Príncipes Daedrico são quase sempre vistos como seres maus, devido a sua natureza destrutiva. Embora isso seja em partes, verdade, não é aplicável a todos os Príncipes. alguns Príncipes respeitam honra e justiça entre seus seguidores, e são contra matança sem honra; Hircine é quase sempre considerado dessa categoria. Mesmo não sendo benevolente, ele é honrado e sempre dá a sua presa uma chance. Ele não é necessariamente destrutivo como seus "irmãos" Daedrico. Com aqueles que ele não se importa, ele costuma ser neutro, a menos que sejam sua presa. Licantropia Hircine é o patrono e criador da doença licantropia. Evidências disso aparecem durante a Lua-de-Sangue, Lobisomens (Também conhecidos como Cães de Hircine) agem como caçadores enquanto os habitantes de Solstheim são as presas. O individuo que vencer os cães é digno à receber favores do próprio Príncipe, e enfrentar o Aspecto de Hircine numa combate direto. Esse indivíduo é dito ser digno, pelos devotos e pelo próprio Hircine, de ser a presa do Príncipe, só que poucos sobreviveram a essa batalha. Um artefato pode suprir a sede de sangue causada pela condição da licantropia; o Anel de Hircine. Algum tempo depois da Dobra do Oeste, foi dito que esse anel apareceu em Baia Iliac. o anel faz com que o portador de licantropia possa transformar-se e voltar ao normal, e também consegue suprimir a fome. Durante a Lua-Sangreta em Solstheim, o encantamento do anel mudou. O anel agora permite que qualquer pessoa possa tomar a forma bestial, e para os portadores a fome ainda persiste. Vale lembrar que, as bruxas do Pacto Glenmoril Wyrd de Pedra Alta, são conhecidas por venerar Hircine, elas frequentemente faram conjurações para aqueles que estiverem dispostos a pagar seu preço. As bruxas também são capazes de curar licantropia, uma habilidade descrita no livro Sobre Licantropia. A pessoa infectada, com a assistência das bruxas, deve fazer um ritual chamado O Rito do Concessão do Lobo. É um complexo ritual de magia negra, que requer o sacrifício de carne e inocência. Lycanthropy, like vampirism is a Daedric-borne supernatural disease that greatly alters its host and grants unique abilities. Lycanthropy was originally created by Hircine, who bestows it as a "blessing" upon devotees and great hunters. Followers of Hircine can also ritually bestow this blessing upon others, and can even replace vampirism with lycanthropy.2 Unlike Molag Bal, Hircine maintains an active role in his creations existence, as he has been known to personally enhance favored lycanthropes with increased abilities and rewards some with items of power, such as the ring of Hircine which allows a lycanthrope to control his or her transformations. Hircine has even been approached or summoned by packs of werewolves to appoint a pack leader, thus serving as an advisor and an important figure amongst lycanthropes. Tipos de Licantropia Artefatos Pele do Salvador Um artefato de Hircine particularmente famoso e mais comumente associado com ele, é a Couraça da Pele do Salvador. O livro História Tamrielica fala sobre a couraça: : "A couraça tem a habilidade especial de resistir a magia. Lendas dizem que Hircine recompensa com sua pele esfolada, o primeiro e único mortal a escapar de seus terrenos de caça. Esse mortal desconhecido teve a pele talhada nessa Couraça mágica para suas futuras aventuras. A Pele do Salvador tem a tendência de mudar de um herói para outro, como se possui-se consciência própria." Lança do Rancor Misericordioso Esse artefato apareceu diversas vezes, como na Crise da Espiral-de-Batalha, o que necessitava a posse da Lança do Rancor Misericordioso. Outra ocasião, foi quando apareceu em Tel Fyr, na casa de Divayth Fyr. Divayth, um antigo Feiticeiro da Casa Telvanni e um colecionador de artefatos, foi capaz de achar esse artefato. Daí ele contratou ladrões para roubá-los do Corprusarium. Depois apareceu durante a Crise de Oblivion, como recompensa à quem fizesse uma missão para Hircine. The Spear of Bitter Mercy is one of the more mysterious artifacts in Tamrielic lore. Little to nothing is known about the Spear, but it is believed to be of Daedric origin. According to Reachmen myth, the Daedric Prince Hircine was said to wield the Spear when he took on the aspect of Alrabeg the Hunter.1 Other legends speak of a Nord hunter named Thane Icehammer, who unknowingly killed several were-creatures while on a hunt. Angered by this, Hircine thrust the Spear into Icehammer's side, where upon the tip broke off and remained lodged inside him. Slowly, the magic of Hircine's Spear corrupted Icehammer's mind and he became bitter and angry. This eventually resulted in him murdering an acolyte of Kyne in a fit of rage, and fleeing to an ancient burial vault near Cragwallow, where upon he was sealed within as punishment.2 Over time, the Spear resurfaced and according to some legends it was used by a mighty hero during the fall of the Battlespire. The hero was aided by the Spear in the defeat of Mehrunes Dagon and the recapturing of the Battlespire. Since that time, the Spear of Bitter Mercy has made few appearances within Tamriel.3 It was last reported to be in the hands of the Nerevarine, who received it as a reward from Sheogorath in 3E 427.4 The Nerevarine sold it to Torasa Aram, who put it on display in the Mournhold Museum of Artifacts Anel de Hircine Outro artefato dado por Hircine é o Anel de Hircine, disponível em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. O anel é capaz de transformar aleatoriamente o portador comum e permite transformações ilimitadas para quem possuir a doença. A Pele do Salvador também está disponível em Skyrim. The Ring of Hircine (also known as Hircine's Ring, or The Hircine Ring) is a Daedric artifact created by the Daedric Prince Hircine. In appearance, it is usually an engraved metallic ring showing the head of a wolf, although it has also been known to appear as a spiked leather buckler. The ring can temporarily give the gift of Lycanthropy to the wearer, and allows lycanthropes to control their transformations. Lycanthropes who possess the ring are not affected by the moons or by bloodlust, and can change form at will. For non-lycanthropes, the ring is often useless, although it has been known to extend the wearer's life and allow for transformation into a werewolf. The ring is known to affect werewolves and wereboars, and likely works on other lycanthropes as well. Tharsten Heart-Fang, a great leader of the Skaal of Solstheim, possessed the Ring of Hircine for many generations in secret, unnaturally extending his life and youth.1 However, in the events leading up to the Warp in the West, an agent of the Blades summoned Hircine through the Glenmorial Coven and was tasked with killing an ungrateful wereboar for the Prince. In return, a worshipper of Hircine gave the ring to the agent.2 By 3E 427, Tharsten was again in possession of the ring when he was captured by the Hounds of Hircine to act as Prey during the fulfillment of the Bloodmoon Prophecy. He was brought to the icy tunnels within the Mortrag Glacier, and took part in Hircine's Hunt. Tharsten encountered the Nerevarine during the Hunt, and used the ring to transform into a werewolf and attack. The Nerevarine defeated him and became the new owner of the ring.1 Circa 4E 201, a Nord werewolf named Sinding stole the Ring of Hircine in an attempt to control his transformations. His plan backfired when Hircine cursed the ring, causing the wearer to transform at random and making it impossible to take off unless another willingly accepts it. Sinding was captured in Falkreath and thrown in jail for killing a little girl in his beast form. The Last Dragonborn visited Sinding in his jail cell, and accepted the ring from him, hoping to appease Hircine and have the curse removed. Sinding escaped from jail, and the Dragonborn hunted down a rare White Stag to earn the Prince's favor. Upon contacting Hircine, the Dragonborn learned that the Prince would not forgive Sinding's betrayal, and had tasked hunters with killing and skinning him in return for the Savior's Hide. It is unknown if the Dragonborn joined the Hunt and lost the ring, saved Sinding from the hunters and had Hircine remove the curse, or betrayed Sinding by eliminating the hunters before turning on him and claiming both artifacts. Donos Anteriores * Tharsten Heart-Fang * Anonymous worshipper of Hircine * Sinding Missões Daggefall Em The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, o Herói de Daggerfall contata Hircine por meio das Bruxas de Glenmoril e é recompensado com o Anel de Hircine, em troca de caçar um Porcosomem fugitivo. Morrowind Em The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, o Nerevarine recebeu a Lança do Rancor Misericordioso como recompensa por matar um Netch Búfalo Gigante com o Forcado da Arrepiação. Só que nesse caso, a lança foi dada por Sheogorath, mesmo que a lança seja associada a Hircine. O Nerevarine enfrentou e derrotou Hircine quando ele tentou entrar no plano mortal em Solstheim. Os lacaios comumente ligados a Hircine são os lobisomens, com quem ele fala, delibera tarefas e os recompensam com poderes adicionais. Hircine comanda uma grande caçada a cada era, colocando várias presas de sua escolha, umas contras as outras. A exata natureza de cada caçada varia de era para era. Oblivion Muitos anos depois, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, ele pediu que o Herói de Kvatch caçasse chifre de unicórnio, oferecendo a Pele do Salvador como recompensa. Skyrim Em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, é revelado que O Círculo dos Companions são lobisomens por conta de Terrfyg, um antigo Precursor dos Companheiros, que fez um acordo com as Bruxas de Glenmoril por poder em troca de que eles o serviriam nos Terrenos de Caça, ao invés de ir para Sovngarde depois de suas mortes. As bruxas foram mortas e suas cabeças usadas em um ritual, para curar postumamente a licantropia de Kodlak Juba-Branca e outros membros do Círculo. Permitindo assim, que suas almas fossem para Sovngard, e não os Terrenos de Caça. Também em Skyrim, um lobisomem Nórdico chamado Sinding, roubou o anel de Hircine para que pudesse controlar suas transformações. No entanto, o "tiro saiu pela culatra" quando Hircine amaldiçoou o anel, causando uma transformação aleatória e inesperada, matando uma criança e indo para prisão. Logo depois, Sinding passou o anel adiante e fugiu, pedindo que a maldição do anel acabasse. Para acabar com a maldição, é dito que deve-se abater um Veado Branco que seria um aspecto ou uma incorporação de Hircine. Galeria bm-creature-hircine-s_aspect_of_guile.jpg|Aspecto da Astúcia de Hircine (em Bloodmoon) BM-creature-Hircine's_Aspect_Of_Speed.jpg|Aspecto da Velocidade de Hircine (em Bloodmoon) BM-creature-Hircine's_Aspect_Of_Strength.jpg|Aspecto da Força de Hircine (em Bloodmoon) ShrineofHircine.jpg|Altar de Hircine (em Oblivion) werewolf.gif|Lobisomem (em Bloodmoon) Werebear_at_Snowclad_Ruins.png|Ursisomem (em Dragonborn) 600px-ON-creature-Aspect_of_Hircine.jpg|Aspecto de Hircine (em ESO) Ringofhircine.png|Anel de Hircine (em Skyrim) 600px-OB-item-Saviour's_Hide.jpg|Pele do Salvador (em Oblivion) 572px-MW-item-Spear_of_Bitter_Mercy.jpg|Lança do Rancor Misericordioso Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Bloodmoon: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens